Galactik football Season 4
by BiG-Dx1
Summary: The Snow kids have made history by winning the Galactik football Cup for the third-time in a row but now they face a new threat from a masked man named Amon. The players of Galactik football are now on the brink...Galactik football I DON'T OWN GALACTIK FOOTBALL
1. Chapter I:The New Revolution

**Galactik football Season 4 **

"_On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux. A powerful magical energy, here on Akillian we call it the Breath. Flux is so strong that it had to be band, except in Galactik Football, the most spectacular sport in the universe. The Snow kids have made history by winning the Galactik football Cup for the third-time in a row but now they face a new threat from a masked man named Amon. The players of Galactik football are now on the brink...Galactik football"_

**Chapter I: The New Revolution **

All the players of Galactik football are spending time out in Paradisia resort rebuilt by Magnus Blade and his newly hired robots. The council have decided for the cup matches to take place once every two years. On the other hand we have Micro-ice the clown of the Snow kid and Mei along with the Club Galactik kids still missing. The Snow kids are still missing a place in for Mei the defender but time is running out. Sonny has now been given the Job of Chief Inspector of Technoid Security Guards a team crew created to stabilize the universe ensuring its safety.

At Paradisia...

"This is so relaxing, just us on Paradisia..." said D'jok lying back

"Did you hear anything about Micro-ice or Mei?" worried Thran "I beginning to worry what happened to them". After a while back in the hotel the Holo-TV went blank making some squeaking noice then a masked man appeared on the screen. "Who is he?" claimed Tia. The masked man who introduced himself as the leader of the Anti-Flux Revolution the first time he spoke up interrupted most of the TV programs demanding the council to cancel the Galactik football Cup but this time he sounded more serious than ever. "Good morning Citizens, this is Amon I hope you all enjoyed the last cup matches because it will be definitely be the last. It's time that you stop worshiping players as if they were heroes I am calling for the council to shut down the Stadium or else there shall be some serious consequences" the screen faded away leaving them astonished of Amon's message.

"That guy has got some nerve" whispered Thran as if Amon could hear him if he spoke louder. The players were staring at each other wondering what the council would decide. Nork just apologised for the interruption caused and handed over to Callie who at the council conference.

"Hello there football fans, we are awaiting the response from the council on whether the next Season of matches will take place" San now the head of the Council stepped towards the micro-phone moving everyone to the edges of their seat. "As you all know we are now facing a threat from the this Revolution growing more each day but I decided with the help of the members of the council, the cup will commence I would like to hand over to Sonny" said San backing away from the stand allowing Sonny to come forward. "I have taken the responsibility to provide extra security during the matches and I would like to stay good luck to all of the participants"

"WHEW, I thought the council would give in" exclaimed Thran. "Well you heard that, get ready training in half-an-hour" shouted Rocket

At another planet never seen before, bodies were scattered in a desert windy and dusty in the middle of nowhere suddenly the dust began to clear away revealing that they were Micro-ice, Mei and the kids...

Back at Genesis Stadium in an under-ground basement the masked man surrounded by vast number of people also masked, all chanting "AMOM...AMON...AMON".

"Lieutenant what's the status"

"The council defiled your threat; they are keeping the stadium open"

"Perfect, everything is going according to plan alert everyone it's time to test these..."

_What is Amon is going to do, what is going to happen to Micro-ice and Mei and the kids. Find out in Chapter II: Revelation _


	2. Chapter II:Revelations

"_On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux. A powerful magical energy, here on Akillian we call it the Breath. Flux is so strong that it had to be band, except in Galactik Football, the most spectacular sport in the universe. The Snow kids have made history by winning the Galactik football Cup for the third-time in a row but now they face a new threat from a masked man named Amon. The players of Galactik football are now on the brink...Galactik football"_

**Chapter II: Revelation**

_Last time on Galactik football...__. "Good morning Citizens, this is Amon I hope you all enjoyed the last cup matches because it will be definitely be the last. It's time that you stop worshiping players as if they were heroes I am calling for the council to shut down the Stadium or else there shall be some serious consequences" ... "I have taken the responsibility to provide extra security during the matches and I would like to stay good luck to all of the participants"... "Perfect, everything is going according to plan alert everyone it's time to test these..."_

_Flashbacks_

Sonny in his old form as I 'son is talking to a figure on a cliff edge what seems to be Akillian, "I 'son, look at this micro-chip once implanted, it has the power to seize the person's flux from usage"

"No Ike, this is too dangerous to be used on anyone, destroy it" I 'son to the figure

"You can stop me I 'son it will be one of the best inventions ever and I'll be famous for it"

I 'son quickly grabs the figure takes the micro-chip away from him and throws it, seeing this the figure tries to push I 'son of the edge. But while running at him he trips which sends him into the air and over the edge. Still hanging on the figure calls out to I `son.

"NOOOOOOOO" Sonny wakes up, drops of sweat fall from his face. Corso rushes in through the door. "What's wrong Sonny" asked Corso "It's nothing just same old memory of him"

Back at the stadium the guards were making checks around the stands and the pitch before the match was about to start. "All clear, Chief" "Good, place guards in the entrance and check every person"

"Hello there football fans, the time we all have been waiting for is now here" said Callie excited as always "That's right Callie, today the Rykers and the Red tigers face off two teams let's just hope the Rykers play fair"

"There they are both the teams are out on the pitch, let the best win" said Callie jumping up

The ball was launched into the air; the Ryker's striker got the ball and was heading towards the opposition goal. The Rykers got an early lead in the game, "1-0, the Rykers have made a great start" The Rykers pulled another goal in, making it 2-0 they were unstoppable before the Red tigers who finally managed to work as a team and score a goal. The red tigers were soon back at the other end of the pitch to strike again. A poor shot was made by the striker but it got passed Kernor who was too busy starring at the scoreboard which had now, Amon.

"It looks like you didn't take heed of my warning, now you will suffer the consequences" the screen returns back to the scoreboard. Everyone starts screaming, the ball is back in the middle but there is no-one to take it. Suddenly from all four corners of the pitch smoke is released and covers the whole pitch bringing everyone in the crowd to their feet. Flux explosions are seen in the smoke making different colours of smoke, blue and orange; the flux of the players on the pitch. Sonny orders his men to get on to the pitch, a group of guards disappear into the smoke and manage to clear out the smoke revealing they are the only ones on the pitch and the players have vanished...

"Oh my, the teams have just vanished of the pitch" shouted Callie

"The changing rooms are empty, and no one has left the stadium since" reports Officer Bor third in command after Sonny and Corso

Back at the other planet were Micro-ice, Mei and the kids were seen, they are lying on beds in an old hut. Micro-ice slowly opens his eyes and looks around to see Mei, the kids and also hush sharky all lying down. "Where am I?" murmured Micro-ice "You are on Acherin, my name is Garen me and my friends found you in the desert and we brought you into our hideout. Our planet resisted against the imperial forces and fought against them for several months in the flux war seeing that we were outnumbered, our leaders asked for a ceasefire but the Imperial Forces refused and initiated an orbital bombardment of the planet's surface killing the resistant leader Toma. The survivors were scattered on the face of the planet and later formed groups we are one of them" said Garen "And these are my friends Alba, Finnie, Blitz, Jet, Craig and Ferma she is the granddaughter of Toma" Micro-ice gets up "My name is Micro-ice we are from the planet Akillian...well you probably heard of me the best player in history" seeing the faces of the them he simply heads towards Mei and the others. The inhabitants of the planet were all identical and red with black strips like a tiger. Their flux the Sho-oln was left un-revived after the flux war their flux was powerful they can move super-quick and have good way to move around places also on four legs as well as two. Their flux enables a psycho power to be able to move things without having contact to it.

"Corso, send word to Duke Maddox and tell our men to resign their posts we are going to do this the old way...the pirates way" ordered Sonny

**Where are the players and how is Sonny going to find them find out in Chapter III: Deadly Newcomers.**


	3. Chapter III:Deadly Newcomers

"_On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux. A powerful magical energy, here on Akillian we call it the Breath. Flux is so strong that it had to be band, except in Galactik Football, the most spectacular sport in the universe. The Snow kids have made history by winning the Galactik football Cup for the third-time in a row but now they face a new threat from a masked man named Amon. The players of Galactik football are now on the brink...Galactik football"_

**Chapter III: Deadly Newcomers.**

_Last time on Galactik football...__.__ a group of guards disappear into the smoke and manage to clear out the smoke revealing they are the only ones on the pitch and the players have vanished...__"Corso, send word to Duke Maddox and tell our men to resign their posts we are going to do this the old way...the pirates way"_

A messenger burst through the door in Duke Maddox's private quarters. "Your majesty, Sonny and Corso have resigned as well as some other men" "arrr, cowards tell Bor to meet me in my office tomorrow" "As you wish, majesty". Back at the snow kid's hotel they were some replacement Dante and Corde two amazing players quoted by Rocket during their trial session. Corde played back as a replacement for Mei he knew every way to get the ball away from attackers as well as Dante who played up front as a replacement for micro-ice amazing at getting past players and also in style. Corde and Dante were in the halo-trainer while the snow kids were at the gym. Corde and Dante's session was simple and straight forward. Corde had to stop defenders while Dante had to get past defenders. Back at the gym everyone was present except Mark, who suddenly busts through the door and looked for Rocket.

"Rocket, the Paradisia Team...they have the breath" said Mark trying to catch back his breath

The snow kids just made their way as they heard Mark.

"Mmmm, we could do with extra players ask them to come in for training" said Rocket rubbing his beard

"Actually they are already here" said Mark pointing to the other side of the grand hall

"What do you think Warren?" Warren was now a retired athlete from GFC, and he helped out the snow kids as an assistant coach.

"Well, we saw them play but we have to consider that they could be different with the breath"

After few minutes, Rocket and Warren walked out the Aarch's office I mean Rocket's office; Aarch did make visits time to time. "We have made our decision the snow kids have now officially a second" The Paradisia team...the snow kids team cheered especially Mark. The joy and excitement did not last long much interrupted by the most horrific news ever. Nork on TV came on after Callie who almost broke down. "We have reports that other GFC players are missing, even full teams were none of the team members didn't turn up at all to training"

Just has Nork handed over to REG 21 the weather reporter, Sonny arrived at the hotel red hot. Sonny assures them and quickly leaves and also keeps men at the hotel.

"Ok, everyone into the Holo trainer simple training today the first team verses the second team" shouted Rocket signalling Warren and Simbai to their posts.

The ball is in the middle with two players on either side of it; D'jok and Nikki face off. The ball shoots up. D'jok uses the breath to get the ball before Nikki reaches it. As the breath hit the ball it gives a boost back into the air then dropping it back into the awaiting pitch. Mark receives the ball in style using Micro-ice's trick. And passes it back to D'jok up field. D'jok keeps the ball from the opponents as Tia and Dante run up. D'jok kicks the ball up to Tia who did a cart wheel and passes it to Dante who was in the penalty area. Dante looks back at Alica and Jane who were marking him and smirks he leaps up while flicking the ball and simply headers the ball at the goal. Alca dives rapidly and misses the ball by inches. "Nice Goal Dante, Thran change with Jane and Sinedd change with Kim and Tia change with Nina" said Rocket down the microphone. The players quickly change sides and the ball is back in the middle.

Back at the Society Head quarter the members of the council decided that all the matches of this year's GFC should be all postponed till proper safety is assured.

"Bor, I want every inch of Genesis checked and be mindful of Sonny and his men I don't want him involving in my business"

"Corso, we can be easily blamed for this I want every inch of Genesis checked and be careful, Technoid they will do anything to stop us"

"Yes, Sonny"

**What is going to happen next find out in Chapter IV: Breaking Out**


End file.
